In the related art, a surveillance camera system that specifies a suspicious person from the images captured by surveillance cameras by using many surveillance cameras installed in a facility, for example, is known.
As the prior technique related to a surveillance camera system that specifies a suspicious person using a plurality of surveillance cameras, the surveillance camera system disclosed in PTL 1 has been proposed.
It is known that the surveillance camera system disclosed in PTL 1 extracts a feature amount of a suspicious person from the images captured with the surveillance cameras of each surveillance device and collates the feature amount with feature amount of a previously registered suspicious person list, and transmits data such as the face images and the feature amount of the suspicious person to other surveillance devices and a mobile terminal registered in advance in a case where it is determined that the feature amount matches or approximates a feature amount in a certain surveillance device as a result of the collation. In this way, it possible to track a surveillance visual field range of each surveillance device, and then predict where a suspicious person is.